Come On Down
by Ran Hakubi
Summary: Sequel to "The Next Contestant" and part of the KPTV Universe. What will happen when the villains get their shot on the famous TV show "The Price is Right"? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Okay, I went and did it. I made a sequel to "The Next Contestant". Since this is indeed a sequel, it does take place as part of my KPTV Universe. I'm not sure how much of an impact this will have on my other KPTV stories, but, we'll just have to see.

Disclaimer: KP, Disney, CBS, The Price is Right, companies listed. What do all these things have in common? I don't own a single one of 'em!

And like always, there is Ran's Three R's: Read, Review, Response. In that order.

* * *

**Come On Down**

Chapter 1

The CBS studios office in Burbank, California was on edge. After the success of the Global Justice episode of "The Price is Right", which wound up being a tribute to Kim Possible and her friends and family more than anything, they had decided to try and go for it one more time. This time, they would have villains instead of Global Justice. Except that anyone with a brain in their head could tell you that having a room packed full of villains would just be asking for trouble.

So, instead, not only would they have villains, but, they would also have heroes amongst the studio audience. Team Impossible and Team Go would be there to make sure that if things started to get out of hand, it would be dealt with quickly. So now, all that was left would be to make sure that nothing got to crazy.

As the call went down to the producers to start the show, everyone had their finger's crossed. In the producers booth, microphones were being spoken into to give directions on starting up the show.

"Go ahead, Rich."

"Mike, start a pan across the audience."

It was go time.

The theme song started up as Mike the camera man started his pan of the audience. His stomach was tearing up with nerves as he looked through his camera at all the villains gathered in one place. A slight shiver ran down his spine, but he maintained his professional demeanor. It was, after all, his job.

Rich Fields wasn't in any better shape. After taking a drink of water, he spoke into his microphone, hoping that his nervousness wouldn't show through in his voice. "Here it comes! Televisions most exciting hour of fantastic prizes! The fabulous Price is Right!" Rich looked down at the list of names he had written down to call on. He would be using both the heroes and the villains "professional" names.

"Professor Dementor! Come on down!"

Professor Dementor stood up from his seat and started giving high fives to his lackeys. Even his brother-in-law wished him well. Then he started to race down to Contestant's Row.

"Electronique! Come on down!"

The electric themed villainess stood up from here chair, and gave a jump in place, sending a few sparks behind her, much to the chagrin of the people behind her, and then made her way down to the front.

"Hego! Come on down!"

Hego leapt up from his chair and fist pounded his brothers before making his way down to his spot in the front.

"Duff Killigan! Come on down!"

Duff Killigan, caught up in the moment, pulled out a golf club and ball from his ever present bag and launched one across the stage in celebration. Halfway through it's flight, the ball exploded, showering Contestant's Row with confetti. When he got down to his seat, tiny bits of paper where strewn everywhere.

Hego leaned over and whispered to Duff, "Was that really necessary? I mean, you're suppose to be on our side, remember?"

Duff furrowed his brow. "Dunna ever take the name of golf in vain. It can be used in anything, like I jus' proved there, lad."

Hego gave a shrug and turned his attention back to the front of the sound stage.

"You four are the first contestants on The Price is Right! And now, here's the star of The Price is Right, Drew Carry!"

In the back of the stage, Drew walked through the sliding doors and to his mark, where one of the models met him and handed off a microphone.

"Hello and welcome to a special Heroes and Villains edition of The Price is Right. And thank you all for such a nice welcome. Well, as nice a welcome as one should expect from a bunch of villains." Drew said with a chuckle, which, surprisingly, got a chuckle out of a few of the audience members. However, Drew was using the humor to mask just how nervous he too was. "Rich, what's the first item up for bids?"

"It's a rapid pounding kayak. Tough enough to handle anything mother nature can dish out as far as rapids go. Feel at ease as you make your escape or chase the villain in this kayak. From LLBean," Rich said, describing the product.

"We want you to bid on that in whole dollar amounts without going over. The person with the closest bid wins," Drew said to the contestants. "Dementor, you go first."

"I vill bid one thousand AMERICAN DOLLARS!"

"Electronique, on to you."

"One thousand, one dollars."

"You cheep HUSSY!" Dementor screamed at Electronique, but was quickly met with a surge of non-fatal voltage passing through him.

"Hego, what's your bid?" Drew asked as he pulled a slip of paper out of his suit coat pocket.

"One thousand, five hundred, Drew."

"Duff?"

"Two thousand, laddie."

"Actual retail price of the kayak is," Drew said as he separated the slip of paper, "two thousand, five hundred dollars. Duff, you win!"

Bells went off as Duff's price flashed on his board. He made his way down to the steps that led up to the stage itself and came side by side with Drew. The two men exchanged a handshake and walked over to where Duff would be playing his pricing game.

"Duff, take a look at the wonderful prizes we have for you!" Drew said as he pointed to a set of doors that were sliding open.

"First up," Rich said, "From the Emperor Clock Company, we have this lovely weight driven grandfather clock. Made of solid cherry with brass weights, it has a self adjusting day light indicator. From the Emperor Clock Company. Next, this entertainment stand will match your grandfather clock very well. With room enough for a fifty-four inch wide screen TV and shelves for all your media needs, it will be the highlight of your living room. From Corsican."

"Thank you Rich," Drew said and the pointed to the neon sign above both him and Duff. "Duff, what does that say up there? My glasses are a bit dirty."

"Ach, ya wee man! It says Barker's Bargain Bar. But yer name isn't Barker. That was the last guy!" Duff told Drew.

"Well, you've got me there, Duff, but we just didn't have the heart to change it. Now, the prices listed for the prizes are the bargain prices. Which, as I'm sure you know, means that these are not the actual prices. Now, which item do you think has the greatest mark down?"

Duff looked at the prices listed and the items themselves. The clock was marked at five hundred dollars, while the entertainment stand was marked at three hundred dollars. "Is gotta be the clock!" Duff finally said.

"Okay then, but first will see what the markdown on the entertainment center was. The actual retail price is?" Drew asked

The model standing beside the entertainment stand tapped a button the price display, which caused the price to spin around.

"Seven hundred dollars. For a difference of?" Drew asked.

The model tapped the button again, causing the price to spin around once more.

"Four hundred dollars. Well, that's a pretty generous mark down. But now, on to the clock. What is the actual retail price of the clock?" Drew said.

The model next to the clock pressed the button on the display, causing the price to spin around like the other one did.

"Twelve hundred dollars, for a difference of?" Drew asked.

Once again the model pressed the button, causing the spinning action to take place once more.

"Seven hundred dollars! Duff, you're a winner!" the host exclaimed!

Duff jumped into the air in celebration, instead of launching another golf ball. Drew looked away and really wished Duff had sent a golf ball flying. The former sit-com star breathed a sigh of relief while the Scottish golfer was led away to the green room.

"Well, we've got one winner, how many more do you think we'll see?" Drew said to the camera. "Stay tuned to find out after these messages!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Like with "The Next Contestant" I'm updating this story as quickly as I can. I'd like to take it at a chapter a day, but there are other writing projects that also demand my attention, so don't hold me to that chapter a day thing.

Disclaimer: Everything mentioned in this story is owned by someone else. That includes characters from Kim Possible (Disney owned), The Price is Right (CBS owned) and the products mentioned.

Special thanks too: Pharaoh Rutin Tutin, Neo the Saiyan angel, kwebs, CajunBear73, and CaptainIT. They know what they did!

* * *

**Come On Down**

Chapter 2

"Rich, who can we fill this empty seat with?" Drew asked when the show came back from commercial.

"Drew, I think that seat would best be filled by, Dr. Drakken! Come on down! You're the next contestant on The Price is Right!" Rich said.

Drakken climbed out of his seat and ran past his henchmen, who held their hands out for Drakken to "high five" as they went past him. Shego, however, just rolled her eyes at Drakken's antics on his way to take the empty spot.

Once Drakken was down in Contestants Row, Drew looked down at him. "Hello, Dr. Drakken, and welcome to the show. You know folks, before we started the show, Dr. Drakken here just insisted on my autograph. Now, normally that isn't a big a deal, but, for some reason, he wanted me to sign a potato."

"Well Drew," Dr. Drakken said, and everybody knew that he was about to go on a rant, "That potato represents a device I'm working on that will be what I call a 'room temp' stasis. Imagine if you can, a potato that is hard as a rock, unable to be cut! With this device, I will harden all the food in the world, and if the people want to eat, they will have no choice but to recognize me as their leader! AH HAHAHAHAHA!!"

"But I thought you were leaving the villain business…" Drew said.

"Oh, right, old habits die hard, they say. It actually needs more tweaking…" Drakken muttered.

"Right. Okay then," Drew replied, hoping to move the show along. "Rich, what's the next item up for bids?"

"Well, Drew, we have a collection of DVD's. From MGM Universal Studios, we have over 50 DVD's. And to go along with those DVD's, how about a Toshiba five disc DVD player. With remote and surround sound capabilities, your home theater will be the envy of all your friends."

"Very nice. Dr. Drakken, we'll start the bidding with you," Drew said.

"One thousand three hundred fifty, Drew."

"Professor Dementor, on to you."

Dementor couldn't help himself, not that he wanted to. "One thousand three hundred FIFTY-ONE!" This was met with a raspberry from Dr. Drakken.

"Electronique, you're up," Drew said as he pulled the price card out of his suit pocket.

"One thousand, three hundred fifty-two, dollars."

"Again with the STEALING OF BIDS!" Dementor screamed at her, and was once again zapped when the villainess reached out and touched his nose.

"Will you ever STOP THAT!?"

Drew let out a groan and looked at Hego, practically begging him to stop this without saying a word.

"Eight hundred, seventy-five dollars," Hego said, while holding Electronique and Dementor apart.

"Actual retail price is," Drew said and separated the card, "One thousand, three hundred sixty dollars, Electronique, you're the winner!"

Electronique zapped Dementor one last time before climbing onto the stage next to Drew. She had grown used to this American version of The Price is Right, even though it was a bit different than the one she used to watch in Moscow. She gave Drew a hug and was given a kiss on the cheek.

"Now, Electronique, you know what I would like to do? I would like to see you win this!" Drew said and pointed to a set of sliding doors, which did indeed slide out of the way, showing an electronic piano.

"A Roland HPi-7 Digital piano!" Rich exclaimed and then went on to describe the prize. "Roland puts the world of music at your fingertips with eighty-eight key stereo multi-sampled piano sounds, ivory feel and touch. With a color LCD screen for ease of learning and a USB drive to transport your songs to your computer, its fun for the entire family, from Roland."

"Now Electronique, we're going to play Flip Flop," Drew said after leading her to the Flip-Flop board. On the board were two red spinning boards with white numbers on them. The fist board had a forty-eight on it, while the second board had a zero and a five on it. "The price of the piano is not four thousand eight hundred five dollars. What you have to do, Electronique, is guess the right price. To do that, you can either flip this," and to show what he meant, Drew pushed on the board with the four and the eight on it, revealing a now white board with a read eighty-four on it, "or you can flop that." Drew then reached out and pushed the board with the oh-five on it and showed off a read fifty on a white back ground.

"Or, if you want to go totally crazy," Drew told Electronique, but soon gulped when she held up a hand that was sparking with electricity. Keeping his eyes on her, Drew returned the boards to their original position and stepped aside so Electronique could play the game.

Several people in the audience started to yell out their suggestions to her while she looked at the game and then over to the piano and back. Electronique's eye started to twitch some as the yelling got louder. She quickly turned around with the electricity flowing through her and arcing across her body.

"Will you moron's be quiet!" She shouted in a thick Russian accent. "I cannot hear myself think over your idiotic ramblings!" With a huff, she turned back to the board and flipped the forty-eight over to the eighty-four side.

"Okay then," Drew stated. "You picked eight thousand, four hundred five dollars, are you a winner?" Drew punched the button next to the numbers and the panel below the boards slid down, showing a price of four thousand, eight hundred and fifty dollars. A buzzer went off, followed by a chorus of dejected horns.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Drew exclaimed as he took a step back away from the game. "You flipped when you should have flopped."

"I'll show you a flip flop!" The electric villainess shouted and started to spark up her electricity.

Before the show cut away to a commercial, the image of Dash, Crash, and Burn giving Electronique a flying tackle flashed across the screen.


End file.
